Sagwa, Ba-Do and the Talent Competition
by MashupMan2100
Summary: The Emperor gives the Foolish Magistrate the opportunity of a life time to represent him at a talent competition in Vienna. He even decides to have his oldest daughter, Ba-Do, enter the competition. Can Ba-Do overcome her fear of messing up in time to perform well? Also, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa go on the biggest adventure they have ever been on as they explore the city.
1. A Wish Come True

**Inspired by watching the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra's New Years Concert on PBS on New Years Day, I decided to write this Sagwa fanfiction I had in my head since last year. I don't own Sagwa. She belongs to Amy Tan and Sesame Workshop. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the palace of the Foolish Magistrate. Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa were outside near the pond playing with a red ball.

"I got it!" said Sagwa.

"No! I got it!" said Dongwa before it slipped out of his paws. Sheegwa ran towards it. By the time she caught it, she almost fell in the pond.

"Whoa!" said Sheegwa as she almost lost her balance. "I did it!" she yelled. "I got the ball."

"Yeah! Nice job Sheegwa" said Dongwa. However their attention turned towards Sagwa. For some reason, she was feeling listless. As she began to walk away, Dongwa and Sheegwa decided to follow her. It was clear that something was not right with their sister. They followed her up to the pagoda. As they sat, Sagwa looked towards the ocean.

"What's wrong, Sagwa?" Sheegwa asked. "Are you upset because you didn't catch the ball?"

"No, Sheegwa," replied Sagwa. "It's just that I'm feeling boared today. Nothing new and exciting has happened recently."

"Why?" asked Sheegwa.

"Because I want to go on an adventure Sheegwa," she answered.

"But, Sagwa," said Dongwa. "We've been on plenty of adventures."

"I know Dongwa," said Sagwa. "What I mean is that I want to go on a REAL adventure. One that will that will take me to a far away place. Even if it's outside of China."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foolish Magistrate was having Mama Maio and Baba Miao write the day's new rule, which was not to fish for a lot of fish. As he rolled up the scroll, the Reader entered the room. As he did, the magistrate noticed that he held a scroll in his hand that looked like it was from someone very important.

"Your Magistrate," said the reader. "I just received this letter today. It is from the Emperor."

"The Emperor?" said the Magistrate, "What would he want with me? I hope I didn't do anything that displeased him!"

"No, your Magistrate," replied the Reader. "It's far more interesting."

"Please read it to me anyway!" said the panicked Magistrate. "I'm too scared to read it!"

The reader nodded, then began to read what followed.

 _To the Foolish Magistrate,_

 _I was invited to witness a talent competition in Vienna, the capital of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The whole world will be there to witness the talents of many people. Unfortunately, I am extremely busy, so I won't be able to attend. That's why I decided to have you and your family go in my place. Perhaps a member of your house hold has a talent that they would like to share with the world. My invitation is in this letter_

 _The Emperor_

After reading the letter, the reader took out an envelope that was tied to the scroll and gave it to the magistrate.

"This must be the invitation," he said.

As he read the invitation, the Magistrate gasped as his emotions went from fear to amazement. The honor of representing China at an international event was an opportunity he just can not pass. He would make the announcement during dinner.

* * *

In another room, Tai Tai was watching her eldest daughter, Ba-do, practice a traditional fan dance. Luk-Do and Huang-Do, her sisters, were watching as well. Ba-do had been practicing for weeks. Now, she was getting used to it.

"You've done very well Ba-Do," said Tai Tai as she complimented her daughter. "You definitely did better than your performance at the annual talent competition."

After Tai Tai left the room, Ba-Do sat down on a nearby chair. The thought of the talent competition brought back a memory she wished to forget.

"What's wrong Ba-do," asked Luk-Do.

"Nothing," said Ba-Do.

"Come on. Tell us," said Huang-Do

Ba-do sighed, then began to talk. "You see, on the night of the talent competition, I was performing very well. However, at some point, the kittens and Mama's sleeve dogs ran across the stage I was dancing on. Since they ran so close to me, I accidentally fell off the stage and onto Cook, who was carrying a tray of egg tarts. I was such a mess, that everyone in the village laughed at me. Ever since then, Mama has been wanting me to keep working on my dancing until a new opportunity to present my talent comes."

"I remember that," said Luk-Do

"Yeah!" laughed Huang-Do. "You were such a mess!" Her sisters looked at her with disappointed looks on their faces. "Whoops," she said. "Sorry."

"Come on Ba-do," said Luk-Do. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Come daughters," said Tai Tai. "You're father has an important announcement to make while we eat."

* * *

Later, while Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa were eating dinner, Mama and Baba told them the news they heard from the Magistrate.

"The Foolish Magistrate will be taking the Emperor's place to represent China at a talent show in Vienna," said Mama.

"Where's Vienna?" asked Sheegwa.

"Vienna is in the Austro-Hungarian Empire," answered Baba. "It serves as the capital city of that country."

"The Magistrate is even thinking about having Ba-do participate in the competition." said Mama.

"Wow!" said the Kittens

"And that's not all," said Baba. "The invitation also said that anyone who brings their pets will have them on display for the judges to see as there will also be a pet competition."

"Wow!" said Dongwa. "I definitely need to start practicing my Tai Chi!"

"Or we could demonstrate how we can write with our tales," said Sheegwa.

Sagwa was excited. "I can't belive it!" she said. "My wish is finnaly coming true! We get to go on a big adventure! One that will take us outside of China! I can't wait! When do we go?!"

"We will leave tommarow around sunrise," answered Mama. "So we better get plenty of rest. We don't want to miss our boat."

As they went to bed that night, Sagwa dreamt about what it would be like to explore the city of Vienna. Ba-Do on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was feeling nervous about messing up as well as having to perform in front of people in another country.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope to work on Chapter 2 soon.**


	2. The Adventure Begins and Acquaintances

**Here's Chapter Two! Fresh out of my mental oven!**

* * *

As the sun rose over the village, Mama and Baba Miao were the first to wake up.

"Children, it's time to get up," said Mama. "We have to be quick if we are to reach Kowloon on time."

"Kowloon?" said Sagwa as she got up. "But I thought we were going to Vienna."

"We are, Sagwa," said Baba. "But we have to reach Kowloon first so we can take a ship to Vienna."

"Why can't we just ride the Magistrate's boat to get there," asked Dongwa.

"Because his boat wasn't built for long distance sea travel," said Baba. "Now, breakfast is waiting. So we better get going."

* * *

After having breakfast, the Magistrate, Tai Tai, the girls, Reader, Cook, and the Miaos made their way to the pier. As they did so, Fu-Fu flew by to see where they were going.

"Hey Sagwa," he said. "Where you heading off to?"

"We're off on a new adventure," said Sagwa.

"To the city of Vienna," said Sheegwa

"Vienna?" said Fu-Fu. "Where's that."

"It's a city in Europe," answered Dongwa.

"Ooh," said Fu-Fu. "Can I come too?"

Before Sagwa could answer, Mama and Baba called her and to the boat.

"I'm sorry, Fu-Fu," said Sagwa. "They might not treat bats the way we treat you here in China. See you when we get back." After saying that, the Kittens ran towards the boat.

"That's odd," said Fu-Fu to himself. "Sagwa would usually be glad to invite me. I better follow them to see what's going on.

* * *

A few hours later, the Magistrate's boat arrived at Kowloon.

"I'm glad that I asked my cousin to look after the palace while we were gone," the Magistrate said as they exited his boat. "It will be wonderful to represent China at an event in another country!"

"And it will even be wonderful to see Ba-Do perform in front of thousands of people," said Tai-Tai.

"Agreed, my delegate dumpling," said the Magistrate. This made Ba-Do shake when she thought of it. Soon, they bought their tickets and began looking for their ship.

"All right," said the Foolish Magistrate. "The clerk said that the ship we're looking for is at Pier 14. But where is it?"

"Your Magistrate," said the Reader. "I believe our ship is right there." As he said that, he pointed to large ship that was located ten piers away from where the Magistrate's boat was docked. It had four masts and two smokestacks.

"Woah!" said Sagwa. "look at the size of it."

"That's huge!" said Sheegwa.

"That's the biggest ship I've ever seen!" said Dongwa.

As they approached the ship, a steward guided the magistrate, his family and staff to their cabins. Fortunately, the Emperor sent the captain of the ship a letter saying he was sending someone in his place. As soon as they got settled, the ship's whistle let out a long sound. This meant that it was ready to leave. Soon, they were so far away from Kowloon that nothing but ocean surrounded the ship. Sagwa excitedly ran up to the bow to get a better view. Sheegwa, and Dongwa followed her.

"Wow!" said Sagwa. "The ocean looks really big!"

"Yeah," said Sheegwa. "You can barely see any land!"

"It's almost as if it's endless!" said Dongwa.

Suddenly, Sheegwa saw something jump up out of the water.

"Look!" she shouted.

Then, they saw more of them jump out.

"Those are dolphins!" said Sagwa

"Is this what you've been wishing for Sagwa?" asked Dongwa.

"Yes it is Dongwa," she answered. "And it is just beginning!"

"I'm the king of the world!" shouted Dongwa as the ship gained speed.

Sagwa didn't know this, but she and her siblings were being watched by another cat who was about her age. He then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foolish Magistrate and Tai-Tai were sitting in deck chairs looking out to the ocean.

"Isn't this great, my spectacular spring roll?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, darling," she said. "Just as I thought it would be."

"Your Mmm-magistrate," said Reader as he appeared before him. It was clear that he was feeling sea sick. "This man would like (ooh) to see you." As he ran to the edge of the nearest railing, the Magistrate's attention was turned towards the man dressed in European traveling clothes. As he approached him, he politely bowed to him. Then he spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and your lovely wife, your Magistrate," he said. "I am Shishaku (Viscount) Hatsumura of Japan. My wife and I would like have dinner with you and your family in the ship's dining room tonight."

"Oh, that would be an honor," said the Magistrate. "I will be looking forward to introducing you to our daughters."

* * *

Soon, it was time for dinner. The Foolish Magistrate and his family made their way to the dining. They found Mr. Hatsumura sitting at a huge round table with his son and wife. The Magistrate and his family took their seats and began to talk.

"I heard you have entered your eldest daughter in the talent competition in Vienna." said Mr. Hatsumura. "Is that right?"

"Why, yes it is," said the Magistrate. "Ba-Do has been practicing her dance for at least a while."

"How interesting," Hatsumura replied. "My son will be in the contest too. He will be performing a samurai sword dance." As he said that, he pointed to a boy dressed similarly to him who was about Ba-do's age. His name was Sureddo. As they ate, he felt shy as Ba-Do looked at him.

There was a portion of the dining room that was made for pets. The Miaos, and the sleeve dogs were eating with Hatsumura's pets. They included a family of 6 Bobtail cats known as the Watages and an Akita dog named Yama (whose size scared the sleeve dogs into behaving). While they were eating, Sagwa's attention was drawn to the kitten who was the same age as herself. His name was Tama. Like Sureddo, he felt shy as Sagwa looked at her.

The food they had was delicious. The Foolish Magistrate enjoyed trying sushi as his family tried different Japanese foods. Mr. Hatsumura and his family even tried some Chinese dishes as well.

After dinner, both families went to their cabins and got ready for bed. Ba-Do was still nervous about dancing in the contest. However, she was now thinking about Sureddo. Sagwa, who was looking forward to exploring Vienna, began thinking about Tama. Eventually, they fell asleep as the ship sailed through the sea.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I will try to work on chapter 3. Also, I did some research on the Japanese dog and cat breeds. Please review.**


	3. Arrival

**Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

That afternoon, the ship made its way to Triste. It was their that the Foolish Magistrate and his group took a train to Udine so that they could take another train to Vienna. While on these train rides, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa were amazed by all of the mountains and fields that made up the European countryside. As they left the train station, the group was met by a man in a frock coat and top hat holding a cane. He saw them just as he put down his pocket watch.

"Are you the Foolish Magistrate from China?" he asked.

"Why, yes," the Magistrate answered.

"And might this be your party?"

"Yes, they are."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Garen Von Goldberg. You, your family and staff will be staying with me in my castle just outside the city. Now follow me. The carriage is waiting."

The carriage ride went smoothly as the group was taken outside the city to an area filled with much greenery. The castle was located on top of a small hill that overlooked the city. A portion of the hillside was covered in Vineyards.

"Please make yourselves at home," said Von Schloss. "Johann will direct you to your rooms. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

The Magistrate and his family were amazed at the rooms they were staying in. Everything from the furniture to the beds wasn't like anything back at China. There were even beds for the pets.

Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa were much more fascinated with the castle's inside than their parents. They explored ever nook and cranny of the place.

"This castle is huge!" said Sagwa.

"Everything is so big! Including the armor" said Sheegwa as they walked through the armory.

"Sagwa! Sheegwa!", said Dongwa. "Look out the window!" The girls ran up to the windowsill their brother was sitting on. What they saw amazed them.

"Wow!" said Sagwa. "That must be Vienna!"

"It looks pretty," said Sheegwa.

"I heard we're going to do some exploring there, tomorrow" said Dongwa.

An hour later, dinner was ready. It took a while for Cook to get used using the ovens in the castle's kitchen, but the staff were able to able to help him. First they had Liver Dumpling Soup. Than for the main coarse, they had Charr à la meunière. Lastly, for dessert, they had Kaiserschmarrn. Throughout dinner, the Gareth taught the Magistrate and his family how to eat with a knife and fork.

That night, as the girls were getting ready for bed, Ba-Do couldn't help but look out the window towards Vienna. She couldn't help but think about the long trip they had so far.

"Come on, Ba-Do" said Luk-Do. "The contest isn't till the day after tomorrow."

"Besides, the Count is going to show us around the city," said Huang-Do. "So, please go to bed.

"Oh," said Ba-Do. "Right. Well, good night."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 is on its way.**


End file.
